Claimed
by Osterel
Summary: When Beth had been taken and I had been separated from Daryl, I thought I would never see him again. PWP Daryl/Reader one-shot, takes place during Season 4, when Daryl's with Joe's group.


When Beth, Daryl and I had been separated, I had thought that I would never see them again. I was walking down one road after another, killing walkers when I had to, not eating, barely sleeping. I just walked, one foot dragging after the other. I didn't know how many days had gone by when I heard voices off in the distance. I didn't care. Maybe they would feed me. Maybe they would kill me. It didn't really make much of a difference at this point.

I raised my head, squinting. They were getting closer. A small group of men. That didn't sit too well with me. Maybe they weren't too good to women. I intended to dash back into the woods, but I heard a low southern drawl. They had seen me. There was no running now.

"Well look what we have here," said one of the guys, bearded. He was walking quickly towards me, hand on his belt. Maybe he was reaching for a gun. I didn't know, and I never found out, because I heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Claimed!"

I jumped, barely choking out a "_What-_" before Daryl Dixon barreled through the group and grabbed my arm. He held onto my chin, growling into my ear.

"Pretend yah don't know me. Pretend you're scared." I was confused, and more than a little unnerved, but I obliged, clawing his hand away from my face and trying to run. He grabbed me from behind, easily holding on, pinning my arms to my sides. The leader, the bearded one, frowned at Daryl.

"Now you know it don't work like that." His voice was charismatic, reasonable, but it made my skin crawl.

"I claimed her. She's mine." I stopped struggling, and couldn't really believe what I was hearing. His? What the hell?

The bearded man looked at me, almost apologetically. "We usually share." What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Daryl held on a little tighter. "I don't share well."

The men started swearing, complaining, but the leader shrugged, raising his hands in a gesture of futility. "Claimed's claimed. And Daryl doesn't take part when we usually find ourselves some fun." He got real close. I felt goosebumps prickling along my skin. "But if you don't make good use of her, we will. No use a pretty thing like that going to waste, eh?" He reached out to touch my cheek. I tried to jerk my face away, but there wasn't enough room. Daryl was holding on too tight. It didn't take too much effort to make tears run down my face. I began to sniffle. Daryl pushed me away.

"Shut up." He bound my wrists with his red bandanna, pushing me against one of the abandoned cars on the road. He took my machete, frisking me, and not being gentle about it. He grabbed my shoulder, pulling me along. "What's yer name, girl?"

I could barely choke out my name before he turned away. His grip tightened on my shoulder, fingers digging in painfully.

"Don't try to run."

"I won't," I whispered. The way he was acting was deeply disturbing. I didn't know what the hell was going on. All I knew was that I was unarmed, with a bunch of strange, potentially violent men, and my best friend was acting like he didn't know me. We kept on walking, coming upon a little cul-de-sac just as dusk began to set. The guys cleared one of the houses out, easily. Daryl dragged me up the stairs to one of the rooms. A bedroom. He threw me on the bed, slamming the door behind him. He turned back to me, setting his crossbow on the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Daryl," I hissed through my teeth, "I know you, and I trust you, but still, what the _fuck_ is going on?"

He sat down on the bed next to me. "Joe and them… there's a rule. Claimed. You see somethin' you want, you claim it, no one else can touch it."

I began to put the pieces together in my head. "Have they…?"

"Yeah." He looked away. "I couldn't… stop them."

"Oh god." That sharing comment came back to me now. They shared the women they found. Christ. They were rapists. "They don't seem like the kind who would appreciate you telling them raping people is wrong." He let out a breath, shaking his head. I bit my lip. "Daryl… who are these people?"

"I dunno. Found 'em after I lost you and Beth."

"Oh." I looked up at him. "You're just with them because they were there, and you needed to survive?" He nodded. "So claimed… that means that they can't touch me."

"S'all I could think of."

"You saved me."

"I didn't-"

"No, you did." My hands were still bound, so I couldn't get comfortable. I squirmed on the bed. "You saved me… from them. Thank you." I paused, biting my lip. Something Joe had said was botherint me. "What did… Joe… mean, when he said that if you didn't make good use of me… he would?"

"What d' yah _think_ he meant?" Daryl ran a hands over his face, exhaling sharply. "If I don't… then he will."

"Um…" I shifted uncomfortably, "How… can he tell?"

Daryl shrugged. "I dunno."

"Can he?"

"I dunno!" Daryl slammed one palm down on his knee. I went quiet. He got off the bed, pacing around the room like a caged animal. I watched him for a little while, shifting uncomfortably.

"Uh, Daryl?" I wiggled your arms. He came up behind me, untying the bandanna. I flexed my wrists, rubbing them gingerly. Bruises were already blooming there. "This will look authentic," I said, raising up one wrist. I jerked my hand down when I heard footsteps and male voices. "Shit! Get over here!" I hissed to Daryl. He immediately took the knife from his belt, rushing over to the bed.

"What?"

"What if someone comes in?!" He paused for just a second, processing what I meant. His eyes widened, understanding. Two sets of hands grappled for his belt buckle, and just as the door clicked open, our tableau was complete. Daryl sat on the bed, and I knelt between his legs. One of his hands grasped a fistful of my hair, the other pressing flat of a blade against my throat. Most importantly, though, he shoved my face in between his legs. Hastily, I fumbled with the waistband of his underwear. The head of his cock twitched against my cheek. I took it in my mouth, sucking on it, making enough noise to make sure whoever was at the door knew exactly what I was doing. Daryl turned, glowering over his shoulder.

"Fuck off."

The door closed quickly, and I heard someone- Joe- making some kind of lewd comment, and the sound of male laughter, muffled through the door. Daryl let out the breath he had been holding, taking his knife away and letting go of my hair. "Son of a bitch." He looked down at me, still frozen on my knees. "You… ah… you can stop, if yah want." In response, I looked him in the eye, slowly moving my head back and releasing his cock with a _pop_. He shuddered. "I'm sor- _shit,_" he growled as I took the head in my mouth again, wrapping one hand around the shaft. "The fuck are you doing?"

"You said 'if I want'." I shrugged, leaning back on my heels. "I kind of like this."

"You don't have to…" He trailed off, groaning, as I licked his cock from base to tip. "_Fuck_."

I paused. "This okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" he breathed. "I just… haven't done this in a while…"

"That's okay," I murmured, leaning forward to lick a bead of pre-cum off the tip. I began to suck slowly, my head bobbing up and down in tandem with my hand. With the other, I tentatively reached up to run my fingertips down his chest, through the fine hair that trailed from his navel down, cupping and gently massaging his balls. He sucked in his breath, grasping my shoulder. "Don't… don't stop that." His head fell back, and he groaned, sending a shiver up my spine. The noise went straight to my core. I needed him inside me. Scrambling to my feet, I cupped his cheek and caught his bottom lip between mine.

Some kind of switch in him flipped. He grabbed my waist, pulling me down on the bed beside him, assaulting me with aggressive, open-mouthed kisses. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of my flannel shirt, dipping his head down to lick my nipples. He ran his tongue around each in turn before taking them in his mouth and sucking on them. "Oh god," I gasped, running a hand through his hair and arching my back. I ground my hips against him, aching for friction. He grabbed them, unbuttoning the ill-fitting jeans I had scavenged and pulling my panties down to my knees. Kicking his shoes and jeans off, he grabbed my shoulder and flipped me over, pushing me onto my stomach. I scrambled to my hands and knees, moaning and sinking into the bed as I felt Daryl slowly push into me. He paused.

"Is this…"

"Fuck, Daryl, don't stop, just _fuck_ me." I pushed back against him. He grabbed my hips, digging his thumbs into my ass. He began to rock his hips against mine, slowly at first, pulling his cock out before sinking into me again. I reached down between my legs, rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts. As he began to thrust faster, my breath came short, and I felt myself getting closer. I could feel the pleasure building. I buried my face in the pillows as I came, spasms racking my body. God, I was so sensitive, it almost verged on painful as Daryl kept on thrusting into me. He pulled out at the last second. I felt his hot cum shoot across my ass. He collapsed next to me on the bed, chest heaving. "Holy… shit," he muttered, turning to face me.

I smiled at him. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

He rolled onto his side, leaning over me. He pressed your forehead to mine, gently brushing his lips against mine.

"Claimed."


End file.
